Bokkun
Bokkun (ボックン), also known as Messenger Robo (メッセンジャーロボ, Messenjā Robo) in the Japanese version. He is employed by Doctor Eggman to send messages to Sonic, Ash, their friends and the Team Rocket trio that come in a form of a TV that blows up in the recipient's face. Bokkun gets mistreated and cries very easily, due to Eggman and other characters always teasing or hurting him. His pleasures include annoying people with bombs or eating various desserts. Appearance :Voice actor: Andrew Rannells (English), Yumiko Kobayashi (Japanese) Bokkun has red shoes, grey belt with yellow 'M', and white gloves like Sonic, jet-pack on his back, and a green rucksack over his shoulder, where he keeps his bombs. His body color is Blackish-blue, eye color is yellow, height is 50 cm. (1' 8"), and weight is 20 kg. (43 lbs.). Gallery Personality Bokkun is very childish and loves explosions. He is slightly sadistic and loves to pull pranks. His job is as a messenger robot, but he doesn't appreciate it. In other words, he loves to complain. Bokkun often tries to get Decoe and Bocoe to be his subordinates, which they haven't ever gone along with. Bokkun is loud and obnoxious, and doesn't seem to care much for other peoples' feelings. Although he is very loyal to Eggman, whom he treats like a father or creator, he sometimes puts his own needs and desires above his job. For instance, he sometimes delivers messages for the Sonic crew in exchange for pastries or helps Rouge in an attempt to steal a chaos emerald so she doesn't spill his secret. When embarrassed or angry, Bokkun will begin to yell Baka. The Japanese equivalent to 'Stupid' or 'Idiot'. In the Best Wishes Arc, Bokkun turned power crazy and delusional when he had too much sugar, taking on the identity of "The Cape". Eggman had to get the help of Sonic and Ash to stop him from trying to take over the world, and in the end he had to pin Bokkun down until he crashed and fell asleep. Relationships Friends and Allies *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik **Bocoe **Decoe **Orbot **Cubot *Eggman Nega *E-100 Alpha Familiy *Eggman Robotnik (creator) Neutral *Metal Sonic *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Mewoth *Chaos *Dark Gaia Rivals Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Brock *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Cilan *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Big the Cat *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Emeral *Tikal the Echidna *Cosmo the Seedrian *Molly *G.U.N. **Jenny **Topaz **Sam Speed **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS *King Boom Boo *Biolizard *Metal Heads **Dark Oak *Black Arms **Black Doom *Solaris *Wisps **Yacker * Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zomon **Zeena **Zik **Zor **Zazz Abilities and Powers Bokkun can fly using a jet-pack on his back, and has a boiling point temper. He likes to send messages that come in a form of a TV that blows up in the recipient's face. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Villains Category:Sonic characters